What if: Sans Vs Alex
by TheRangerBoy
Summary: THIS IS FROM MY OTHER FIC. READ IT TO UNDERSTAND MY CHARACTER. My OC fights Sans. It was just something I thought up.
I've been pretty hooked on Undertale. I got bored and decided to do a what-if scenario. I decided to make a fight between my OC and Sans. I also will be spoiling (Maybe?) part of Undertale.

Let's get on with this!

 _ **Fight!**_

Alex took a step forward, his armor's boots softly clunking in the hall he came upon. He was in a border world. Border worlds were used to house a set of gates, each containing a new separate dimension. This one was apparently a hallway bathed in golden light. It had a solemn feel, as most border worlds did. Alex brought his gauntleted hand to one of the pillars, feeling the rough granite under the gauntlet. He looked at the hall for a second time. It was odd. It felt almost like it was judging him.

*You feel your sins crawling on your back*

"What? Who said that?" Alex spoke in gritty, but not unpleasant tone

"so you're the anomaly Gaster sent me to 'fix'."

It was a skeletal creature. It was also wearing a blue hoodie and pink fuzzy slippers…

" _tibia_ honest aren't a good person are you?" it spoke again

"I wouldn't call myself that, but do with that what you will." Alex replied, ignoring the pun

" _sans-_ ational, I don't have to explain this any further."

Alex sighed, turning to the non-skeleton whose left eye now glowed

"Then come at me revenant!" Alex replied while dropping into stance

Alex stayed in position, checking his opponent for weapons. He didn't seem to have any on him physically. Alex prepared a Firebolt in his left hand and an Ice Spear in his right. He launched the spear and watched it travel to its target only to see the revenant disappear in a glitchy fade.

"Odd."

He heard steam and a slow growl behind him.

'Shit!'

He ducked just in time to miss a beam half the size of his torso pass through where he was. It came out of a demonic dog head a few feet away. Alex cursed as the thought of using his Aetherion magic, but decided against it.

Alex launched a wave of fire at the… blaster?

It wiped it out and he watched as it turned to dust.

"Dust? That's interesting…"

"that isn't the only one i've got."

*You feel your sins crawling on you back*

Alex suddenly aimed an Aetherion ray to his right. It caught the beam of one of the hell-hound things. After a short struggle, resulting in Alex's win (it is one of the smaller Gaster Blasters), they separated. They now stood across from each other.

"Revenant, why do you judge me?"

"ok can you stop that? my name is sans."

"Okay _Sans,_ why do you judge me?"

"it's my job, though i will say this: you have a broken soul. it looks like you've patched it up with other ones too. i guess it is a mercy for me to do this then."

"I've always understood that I'm on borrowed time. It was nice to meet you Sans. I hope you have the strength to keep up."

Alex's magical aura multiplied as space shook. Alex released his clasp on his helmet and removed it, revealing his eyes. His eyes had gone from their sharp Hazel to a blood Red.

 ** _(BobGmbH- Bad Apple Orchestral Version)_**

" **Soulless Mode!"**

Alex flashed a brilliant red as he re-equipped several weapons and began to telekinetically wield all of them. Sans was summoning GasterBlasters left and right. He was dodging everything Alex had, but was tiring out. There was only so long he could go before he had to use the form his father had taught him.

"fine then i'll transform!"

Sans grew as his bones were covered in magical plating. He now towered over Alex, but he kept attacking. Suddenly a blood red beam whizzed by Alex as he spontaneously jumped one direction. Alex slammed his fists together. This seemed to create a wave that resonated with the space near it.

 ** _"_** ** _Aetherion forge: Terivian Dreadnaught Cannon!"_**

A blue light flashed as a cannon that took up most of the hall behind him glowed an ominous purple. Alex jumped out of the way was it fired, based on his pre-set directions. He stood in a prayer position while the cannon fired. It wasn't doing anything, as Sans, now in his ultra-form, was fully capable of summoning a GasterBlaster strong enough to block it. It was a distraction. Alex began to cast…

 ** _"_** ** _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._**

 ** _All the stars, far and wide..._**

 ** _Show me thy appearance..._**

 ** _With such shine._**

 ** _Oh Tetrabiblos..._**

 ** _I am the ruler of the stars..._**

 ** _Aspect become complete..._**

 ** _Open thy malevolent gate._**

 ** _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._**

 ** _Shine!_**

 ** _Urano Metria!"_**

Large bodies of magic flew at Sans from all directions.

Everything went white…

Alex released his form, taking a deep breath. It was over…

"i ain't going to go down that easy. you're hard. maybe we should meet up later, but for now i've got to go to Grillby's. i'm meeting the kid there."

Alex smiled. Maybe they could fight again sometime again…

"Good bye for now Sans…"

So that's it! Did ya like it? Hate it? Love to hate it? Hate to _love_ it?!

I digress.

I'm sorry I couldn't post on my actual story and this was bugging at me so I had to take a shot at it.

Peace


End file.
